


Playing Mortal

by thebaekhyunpark



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebaekhyunpark/pseuds/thebaekhyunpark
Summary: Even the gods like to pretend that they're mortals, too.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57
Collections: Challenge #10 — Surprise Surprise





	Playing Mortal

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> First off, I want to thank the mods for being so sweet and hard working. I also want to thank my beta for always being there for me, I am truly thankful for you.
> 
> Lastly, I wanted to thank you for reading the story and I do hope you enjoyed this short fic! Thank you so much! <3

Chanyeol walked through the throng of people inside the dimly lit club, barely acknowledging the stares filled with either admiration or lust, disregarding the numerous attempts of blatant flirting thrown his way, not even sparing a glance when someone tried to reach him or even attempt to fish for his name.

And Chanyeol had many names in his _long_ life and the most famous of them had been _Cupid_. Yes, that’s right, he’s the ancient God of Love and Sex, the one who stirs the deepest desires in a mortal’s fickle organ called a heart. And Cupid cares very little for humans, much less at their miserable attempts in trying to catch his attention.

He looked around the area, trusting his instincts to find _that_ certain person. Psyche loved to play this game, she rarely changed her appearance, unlike most of the immortals in Olympus, but when she did however, she _never_ tells Chanyeol, always opting for the other figure it out himself. But Chanyeol always figured it out, _always._

Because after all these centuries, Cupid – _Chanyeol_ – as he calls himself for now, had remained unwaveringly loyal to his consort and would know her _anywhere_ in _any appearance._

Cupid immediately spots someone who was currently sitting on a bar stool, looking breathtakingly ethereal in his simple dark jeans and baby blue satin shirt, the first two buttons were open, revealing his pristine skin and collarbones. And Cupid just instantly _knew._

 _Ah, there you are._ The god mused to himself.

Chanyeol heard his lover’s laughter, saw him throw his head back, showing his milky neck that everyone around him seemed to eye with lustful looks and Chanyeol held himself back from wanting to crush the stupid mortals for even daring to look at Baekhyun’s way.

The Goddess of Soul always had a soft spot for humans, given she had been one _ages_ ago, always so empathetic towards them, wanting to mingle amongst them from time to time when more often than, they don’t deserve it as her husband always puts.

And speaking of his husband, the smaller male felt a pair of strong arms wound around his waist pulling him to a strong chest, a nose nuzzling at his neck, Chanyeol stayed there for a while as he inhaled his scent. The Goddess reached out behind him, carding his hands gently in the other’s dark locks, resting his head back on a broad shoulder.

“Hello, my darling,” the God whispered hotly in his ear, to which the other responded with an adorable giggle, “ _Call me Baekhyun._ ”

“Hello, my love,” Baekhyun turned his head slightly and kissed his husband’s jaw, lips lingering longer than it should, “Dae has been telling me stories while I waited for you to find me.”

Chanyeol grunts, not really wanting to leave Baekhyun’s skin in favor of acknowledging his relative who gave him a smile that made him resemble a kitten, but his mother taught him _manners_. “Hello, Hermes.”

“Ah, _Eros._ I see you two are playing that game again.” Jongdae chuckled, and Chanyeol raised a brow. His family rarely call him by that name anymore, and that immediately made him suspicious. It must’ve shown on his face because Jongdae made a face, “Some lowlife satyrs were hitting on Psyche. They didn’t know _who_ he was.”

Chanyeol immediately saw red. He was rather overprotective and possessive of his wife, but then again, after the shit his own mother put Baekhyun through, can you really blame him?

“ _Where._ ” Chanyeol immediately hissed, eyes glowing blood red and Jongdae flinched, it was just a second, but it was _there_ , a flash of fear in his eyes. It was expected for even the Olympians feared Chanyeol and his power, he was like a monster they feared to rile up, well except for his own mother, of course.

But before Chanyeol could force the names out of Jongdae, he felt a pair of lips sucking at his neck, distracting him from his anger, “Calm down, my love.” Baekhyun giggled, not even put off at how his husband’s aura was almost murderous.

“How _dare_ anyone disrespect you –” Chanyeol huffs but the smaller merely laughed cutely at his scowl, lightening the mood around the bar instantly.

“Oh my beloved, I didn’t even notice,” Baekhyun said, pulling the taller to sit so he could move and sit on _his_ lap instead, not like Chanyeol was complaining, “I barely notice anyone who is not you.”

Chanyeol grunts, snaking an arm around his lover’s thin waist.

His lover liked to blend amongst mortals when he was bored and because Chanyeol was nothing but putty for whatever his wife would wish, and like most gods of power he also wanted to feel the normalcy mortality had to offer, no matter how fleeting it would be for them, that’s why he always agreed.

“You took your time finding me this time,” Baekhyun murmured when it was just them, lounging on a queen size bed, “Did you have trouble finding me, my dearest?”

“Quite,” Chanyeol answers honestly, holding one of Baekhyun’s hands and putting it on his chest, “You rarely change into a male, my darling.”

“That is true, but when I decided to come down here I immediately thought of this form,” Baekhyun leaned on his elbow so he could look into his husband’s eyes, “It’s beautiful, no?”

Chanyeol chuckled before he carefully switched their position, hovering over his wife’s new form. The god licked his lips as he eyed the smooth expanse of milky white skin and pretty collarbones. He reached out to unbutton the rest of his lover’s shirt, revealing a soft stomach and perky pink nipples. “Absolutely _perfect_ , my love.”

“I take it that you like it, then,” Baekhyun mused, kissing Chanyeol sweetly, “I’m glad.”

“I love _you,_ therefore I will always love whatever form you’re in,” Chanyeol whispered hotly against his pristine skin, fingers unbuttoning his jeans, “And now, let me worship this new body of yours, my dearest.”

And who was Baekhyun to refuse?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for your kind words! I really enjoyed this round for Tiny Sparks and hopefully I can join other future rounds as well!
> 
> Please do share with me your thoughts on my CC, also I made a kofi account! Please help me with my Goal, but of course don't feel pressured nor obligated!
> 
> Thank you so so much! 🥺♥️
> 
> cc ›› https://curiouscat.qa/thebaekhyunpark  
> kofi ›› https://ko-fi.com/thebaekhyunpark


End file.
